Inkjet-printing devices, such as inkjet printers, are devices that are able to form images on sheets of media like paper by ejecting ink onto the media sheets. Drop-on-demand inkjet-printing devices primarily include actuation mechanisms based on heat generation, piezoelectric work, or electrostatic attraction. A thermal inkjet printing device ejects ink by heating the ink, which causes formation of a bubble within the ink and results in ink to be ejected. A piezoelectric inkjet printing device ejects ink by deforming a piezoelectric plate, which forces ink to be ejected. An electrostatic inkjet-printing device operates by deforming a membrane with an electrostatic charge between two electrodes. When the electrostatic charge is released, the membrane forcibly ejects ink from the device.